


Vegas Catastrophe

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/M, Miraculous salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: Marinette and Damian go to Los Vegas to track down an arms dealer supplying guns to the Joker when some unexpected events occur.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Vegas Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my other works please follow AstuteSunflower on Instagram☺️💜

Marinette and Damian were sent to Los Vegas on a small intel gathering mission. The Joker was apparently buying a shipment of guns from a national arms dealer who had gone underground for a few months before appearing just the week before Marinette and Damian flew out to Vegas. 

“Marinette, do you have a fear of flying?” Damian teased. 

“It’s not a fear, I just get a little dizzy while being so high up. I haven’t flown in a plane since I moved to Gotham completely after finishing college almost a year ago. I don’t think I’ll be flying back to Paris anytime soon either.” Marinette huffed. 

“Hey, you took down Hawkmoth, you’re the new Guardian of the miraculous and you’re Lady Luck an official member of the bat family as Jason calls it.” Damian stated. 

“I know, but Lila still has everyone convinced I’m this evil person who tried to ruin their lives.” Marinette said sadly. 

“Marinette, they are just weak pathetic low lives who are too wrapped up in their own desires that they turned into assholes. You don’t deserve them.” Damian said nonchalantly. 

“You seem to hold me to a pretty high standard compared to my class.” Marinette giggled. 

“Because I do.” Damian shrugged. “You’re a great person Marinette, if they can’t see that then it’s their loss.”

“Thanks Damian.” Marinette blushed. 

“Why don’t you try to take a nap. We’ll be landing in two hours, I’ll wake you up if you’re still asleep.” Damian suggested. 

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette smiled. 

“Of course Angel, get some rest.” Damian said softly. 

Marinette fell asleep with a small smile on her face on the jet's couch. Damian fixed her blanket and stroked the hair out of Marinette’s face before sitting back in his chair.

“You truly like her don’t you Damian?” Tikki asked quietly. 

“I’ve liked Marinette since we met at that gala she came to with Jagged when we were still in our first few years of high school. It didn’t take long until that became something more. She means a lot to me, and I’m glad she’s out of Paris. It might be selfish but seeing how much pressure Marinette was under while she was Ladybug was almost heartbreaking. When she told me that you and the rest of the miraculous team had finally defeated that terrorist I could hear how some of that pressure was taken off of her shoulders. When she was accepted to GU I was happy she was getting out of Paris. Now she’s working with us and I get to see her everyday but somehow every time I see her it’s like I’m seeing her for the first time over and over again. I hate when things repeat, but with Marinette, I would replay every moment with her for days if it were possible.” Damian smiled at the sleeping girl.

Marinette started to thrash around and mumble different things about Adrien/Chat Noir and the rest of her old team. Damian quietly made his way over to Marinette and sat down on the floor next to her. 

“You’re safe my Angel, you’re safe. You’re away from Paris. My family loves you. You’re loved, you’re safe.” Damian continued to repeat those few sentences in French as he ran his fingers through Marinette’s silky midnight hair. 

Marinette stopped thrashing and mumbling after a few minutes. Shortly after Damian sat down in the chair next to the couch and looked over the file for the arms dealer. Tikki lay on his shoulder as she too looked over the folder before falling asleep. 

“Dami?” Marinette mumbled. “Dami? Où es-tu? Ne me laisse pas Dami. Damian s'il te plait, je suis désolé! S'il te plait Dami ne pars pas. (Where are you? Don't leave me Dami. Damian please, I'm sorry! Please Dami don't leave.)” 

Damian shot up and tried to calm Marinette down. “I’m not going to leave you Marinette.” Damian said softly. 

After a few minutes Marinette woke up. “Damian? What happened?” Marinette asked, confused. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Damian said softly. 

“Oh.. I’m sorry.” Marinette chuckled nervously. “I don’t remember what it was about. Can, can I have a hug?”

“Of course.” Damian said softly as he sat on the couch and hugged the smaller adult. 

“You know, I’m glad we’re both finally twenty one. I would have hated to come on this trip and not have any drinks.” Marinette joked. 

“Oh I’m sure.” Damian rolled his eyes. 

“Definitely, can you imagine if you got to have a cocktail or something and I had to sit there and drink a club soda?” Marinette laughed. 

“It wouldn’t bother me because I would be able to bring drinks to the room that we can share.” Damian said. 

“You would do that, for me?” Marinette teased. 

“I would do anything for you.” Damian thought. “It would suck if I was the only person able to drink.”

A two days into the mission and their target had yet to arrive. Marinette and Damian were sitting at a table waiting on their food when the man walked into the bar.

“Angel, two o’clock.” Damian mumbled. 

Marinette discreetly looked over and nodded. “I’m not gonna lie, he does look like a suspicious dude.” 

“He’s going into the back room. Should we follow him?” Damian asked. 

“Do you have a cover for if we get caught?” Marinette asked. 

“No, but I think he might be working with our guy.” Damian shrugged. 

“As far as we know he works alone. We can’t get caught on a suspension.” Marinette said quietly. 

“Fine, want to go back to the room? I’ll ask them to bring the food up.” Damian offered. 

“Sure. I’ll meet you at the exit.” Marinette smiled before walking away. 

“Hey babe.” A well built man walked up towards Marinette. 

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked politely. 

“I called you a babe. Come on, give me some sugar.” The man said as he moved closer to Marinette. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Marinette backed away. 

“Ah, why not sweet cheeks?” The man asked. 

“Because I’m..”

“Because she’s with me you pompous moron.” Damian growled as he pulled Marinette behind him. “Now leave, or should I track down the person with the other ring and tell them their husband is a cheating bastard who’s hitting on younger women?” 

The man backed off and grumbled about his ring. 

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette smiled. 

“Of course Angel. Are you okay?” Damian asked softly. 

“I’m fine. He didn’t have me in a corner yet.” Marinette smiled. “Are they bring in up our food?”

“Ya, they also said that they were restocking the room bars so we’re getting more alcohol.” Damian teased. 

“Hey, I said I was glad to be twenty one. Not that I was going to go drink crazy.” Marinette playfully hit Damian’s arm. 

“Oh I know. They asked if there were any residents underage in the room though.” Damian smirked. 

“And?” Marinette asked. 

“I said that you just turned twenty one a few months ago.” Damian teased. 

“You’re the worst.” Marinette grumbled before walking towards the elevator. 

“That would be Todd.” Damian stated. 

“I think he’s my favorite out of you two right now.” Marinette shrugged. 

“Ya okay.” Damian chuckled. 

That night Marinette and Damian watched some cheesy rom com while eating their dinner and having a few drinks. Damian grumbled about the drama while Marinette teased him throughout the movie. 

“Mm tired Dami.” Marinette slurred. 

Damian chuckled and helped Marinette get to her room. 

“Damiii, it’s too far.” Marinette huffed as she tried to grab the bed from the doorway. 

Damian rolled his eyes and gently laid Marinette in bed before walking out of the room and finished his drink before going to bed. 

When Damian woke up he felt warmth on his bare back. He heard soft snoring and almost jumped off the bed. He slowly turned around to see Marinette curling up to his side. 

“I slept with Marinette. I slept with Marinette! How drunk was I?! This is bad, Jason is going to kill me.” Damian thought. 

Damian didn’t seem to notice that Marinet started to stir until he felt her jump off the bed and heard as Marinette ran and closed her bedroom door. 

“Marinette, what happened?” Tikki asked as she flew to her chosen. 

“I slept with him.” Marinette mumbled. “I slept with Damian.” 

“Well, you still have clothes on. Maybe you two just cuddled?” Tikki asked. 

Marinette looked down to see she was in a large dark shirt. “Tikki, I didn’t pack this.” 

“Are you still wearing your..” Tikki trailed off. 

“Yes.” Marinette checked. “But how did I get this on?” 

“I don’t know.” Tikki shrugged. “You should probably go check on him.”

“I’m going to get ready first.” Marinette mumbled before she did her morning routine. 

Marinette stepped out of her room to find Damian, still in his pajamas, sitting at the kitchen table slowly drinking his coffee. Marinette grabbed the extra cup on the counter before sitting next to Damian. That’s when she saw that Damian had multiple hickeys around his neck and on his shoulders. Damian looked up at Marinette then back at his coffee. 

“Damian?” Marinette asked softly. 

“Hmm?”

“We should talk about last night.” Marinette said in a soft, awkward voice. 

“Do you remember anything?” Damian asked. 

“No, but I was still, you know..” Marinette trailed off. 

“Me too.” Damian nodded. 

“How did I end up in your shirt?” Marinette asked softly. 

“What?” Damian asked cautiously. 

“I woke up to find that I was wearing your shirt.” Marinette stated. 

“Oh, I don't know.” Damian answered. 

“I don’t either. Look, I don’t want things to be awkward between us. Can we just pretend like this didn’t happen until we’re back on the jet?” Marinette asked. 

“Sure. Yeah, we can do that.” Damian nodded. 

“O-okay.” Marinette said softly before fixing breakfast. 

Thi ya went back to an almost normal by the time the two teens were off to lunch. 

“Dami, I see him.” Marinette said softly before talking a bite out of her lunch. 

“Where?” Damian asked. 

“Your ten o’clock.” Marinette nodded towards her four o’clock before she started eating again. “He’s getting up. We should follow him.”

Damian nodded and they followed the target towards the exit to the alley. “Where can we hide?” Damian asked. 

“Hold on.” Marinette mumbled. 

Marinette quickly and quietly ran to the door their target walked out of and placed a micro camera on the outside before she pulled Damian into the hall by the storage closet and a dead end. 

“Nice job.” Damian praised. 

“Thanks. Now shush.” Marinette said softly as she pulled out her phone to watch the video. 

The target started talking about his shipment to the Joker and where they were planning on meeting up. 

“I’m sending you with the shipment while I stay here for a few days. The Joker said to meet him at the old industrial plant at the docks in Gotham. Be there by midnight for him to pick up the supply. Don’t be late.” The target said before walking back into the building. 

“He’s coming this way. Fifteen seconds tops.” Marinette panicked as Tikki informed the two. 

“Tikki, hide. Damia,”

Marinette didn’t get to finish her sentence before Damian’s lips were on hers as his hands quickly messed up her hair. Marinette untucked Damian’s shirt and placed one hand on the inside on his chest. Damian backed Marinette against the wall as he brought his hands down to Marinette’s shirt collar and pulled it down to expose the hickeys that were apparently part of the night neither could remember. 

“Ew, jeez. Get a fucking room the target said angrily as he passed the duo. 

Damian immediately backed away. “Désolé, nous nous sommes perdus dans l'instant et nous pensions que nous étions seuls. (Sorry, we got lost in the moment and thought we were alone.) Sorry.” 

“Fucking tourists.” The man grumbled and walked away. 

Once the man was far enough away Damian sighed. “Sorry Angel, that was a bit extreme, even for a quick cover.”

“It’s okay. If he thinks we’re a couple though we should probably act like one.” Marinette said with a soft giggle. 

“If that’s okay with you.” Damian nodded. 

“Why did you pull down my collar?” Marinette asked softly. 

“For a reason that I am once again sorry for taking things out of control.” Damian said with his head down low. 

“It’s okay Damian. I’m not bothered by it. Now come on, we have to act like a couple.” Marinette smiled. 

Damian nodded but kept his head low. Marinette rolled her eyes and gave Damian a soft peck on the cheek before walking out of the hall. Damian’s blush rose as he followed the bluenette into the main pet of the building.

Marinette and Damian spent a good amount of time in the arcade as they watched their target sit at the bar. Every once in a while one or the other would be affectionate which caused the other to blush. 

“God, his blush is the most adorable thing.” Marinette thought. 

“She is a literal Angel.” Damian thought as he watched Marinette win a small amount of tickets. 

“He’s on the move. Probably back to his room. Follow or should we strategize?” Damian asked softly into Marinette’s ear as he hugged the smaller from behind. 

“We need a game plan. I messaged Tim the video for them to take down the Joker and get the guns. He told us not to leave the hotel unless he was arrested and in the jet’s holding cell.” Marinette whispered before she kissed Damian on the cheek. 

“Whatever you say Angel.” Damian nodded and walked with Marinette to their room. 

“Dami, I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” Marinette said as she walked into her room and closed the door. “Tikki?” 

“That was one interesting day Marinette.” Tikki stated. 

“I’m going to combust if he does anything affectionate again. My heart can’t handle him. I feel like my heart’s going to jump out of my chest.” Marinette said softly. 

“Because you like him?” Tikki teased. 

“Understatement of the year.” Marinette grumbled before climbing into bed. 

Once Marinette fell asleep Tikki flew into the kitchen to see Damian working on his laptop. 

“Damian? Are you okay?” Tikki asked softly. 

“Ya, umm… is she asleep?” Damian asked. 

“Yes.” Tikki confirmed. 

“Good. She hasn’t been sleeping well, has she?” Damian asked. 

“No. She recently got a message from the old Chat Noir, he’s having some problems with coping. Marinette as the new Guardian allowed him to keep Plagg but the poor man is going through a difficult time as of right now. People stopped trusting his identity and he is just getting back on his feet in another country. Every once in a while she has these nightmares about Paris. Hawkmoth, Lila, something happening to Chat Noir, those have been happening to her for years.” Tikki said sadly. 

“What about the other nightmare she had while on the plane?” Damian asked softly. 

“That one has occurred quite a few times over the last few years. She would usually talk to someone about her nightmares besides me so she could get a new perspective. She said she would talk with them before she went to bed but she’s been tired after the day she’s had.” Tikki said softly. 

“Why wouldn’t she come talk to me?” Damian asked sadly. 

“Because she didn’t want you to see her as weak or treat her differently. She told Chat Noir about these and he started to treat her as a fragile object both in her civilian and hero forms. She doesn’t want you to do that too. She doesn’t want to be seen as anything less than strong. I’ve seen quite a few Ladybugs do the same thing.” Tikki sighed. 

“Should I talk to her about it?”

“Marinette doesn’t know you know about the nightmares. Give her a day or two before talking to her. Good night Damian.” Tikki said before flying back into Marinette’s room. 

Damian just nodded before walking to his room. “This is going to be an interesting mission.” Damian thought before falling asleep. 

The next morning Marinette woke up and slumped to the kitchen. Damian handed her a cup of coffee and an apple. 

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette yawned. 

“Sure. How did you sleep?” Damian asked. 

“Fine I guess. I don’t know. I’m going to call Jason after I finish eating to let him know what’s been happening. Don’t worry, I’ll leave out the kissing and ya you know, sleeping together.” Marinette teased. 

“He would probably shoot me.” Damian huffed. 

“Be nice.”

“We kissed and apparently slept together and we aren’t together or anything, we’re just friends. Jason would totally shoot me for doing those things to you without him giving me permission to do more than give you a high five.” Damian stated. 

“Dami,” Marinette started before her phone started to ring. “It’s Jason. I’ll see you in a bit.” Marinette said meekly before walking into her room. 

“Hey Pixie-pop. What’s up?” Jason asked. 

“Hey Jay, I had another nightmare on the flight here.” Marinette said sadly. 

“What happened?” Jason asked seriously. 

“Well, one was about my old team finding out who I was and turning on me and Adrien.” Marinette said softly. 

“And the other one?” Jason asked. 

“It was about Dami.” Marinette’s sniffled. 

“What happened Marinette?” Jason asked, the worry in his tone tripled. 

“We were in the middle of a fight, Damian was Robin but I was still a civilian. I-I got hurt, he.” Marinette had to pause for a moment. “Damian left me in the middle of the fight. I tried to call out to him but he just scoffed and walked away.” Marinette started to cry. 

“Marinette, Demon Spawn would never do that. The two of you have been through thick and thin. If you were in danger he would try to help you first, have you brought back to the manor and mother hen you for days.” Jason tried to cheer Marinette up. 

“Ya I know. There’s just that feeling of being left behind again.” Marinette sniffled. 

Damian walked up to Marinette’s door and was about to knock when he heard Marinette sniffling. “Angel? Can I come in?” 

“Umm, ya one sec!” Marinette called. “I’ll talk to you later Jay. Say hi to everyone.” Marinette opened her door and let Damian in but held her head low. 

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Damian asked softly. 

“I just had a rough night. I’m fine.” Marinette said with a soft smile. 

“You know you can always come to me Marinette, I won’t judge you. You are amazing and strong but sometimes you hold up that strong front for too long.” Damian said softly as he hugged the bluenette. 

“Thanks Damian.” Marinette whispered. 

“I love you.” Damian thought. “No matter what you say or do, I love you.”

“Come on, we have a criminal to catch. He probably won’t stay here for much longer.” Marinette pulled away from the hug. 

“Security shows him at the poker table. How do you want to go about this?” Damian asked. 

“Well, we have enough to book him already and he’s a national arms dealer so any precinct would gladly lock him up. I say we wait till he’s alone. Do you have your other costume so he won’t tell your Robin?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes. What kind of miraculous outfit will you choose to use?” Damian teased. 

“I’m going to use my Ladybug disguise. Nobody really knows about her besides Parisians.” Marinette smiled. 

“Alright. How do you want to play while in the casino?” Damian asked. 

“Well, he thinks we’re a couple after what happened yesterday. I say we keep up the act until he’s in custody.” Marinette thought. 

“Alright, as long as you’re okay with that.” Damian nodded. “Should we set some boundaries?”

“I know there’s nothing you would do to make me need to set any.” Marinette smiled. 

Damian nodded before heading towards the door. “Let’s get this over with. Grayson’s coming into town this week with Kori and Mar’i.”

“Yay!” Marinette cheered. 

Damian shook his head and opened the door. They walked into the empty elevator and immediately started the act of being a couple as they reached the casino floor. Marinette grabbed Damian’s hand and smiled before walking into the casino. 

“Dami, I think you should join the next round of poker.” Marinette giggled. 

“Whatever you say Angel.” Damian smiled and kissed Marinette’s cheek. 

Damian walked over and sat at the poker table where the suspect was just before the next game started. Damian had won the first game and Marinette cheered and acted like a pure, giddy girlfriend. 

“Way to go baby!” Marinette cheered before kissing Damian’s cheek. 

“Thank you Angel. Let’s get something to drink.” Damian said with a soft smile before leading the way to the bar. 

As they took their seats, Damian could easily watch the target as he hoped between pool tables. 

“Dami, what’s on your mind?” Marinette asked as she grabbed Damian’s hand. 

“Nothing, just thinking about what we should do later.” Damian stated. 

To the outside world people would think Damian and Marinette were having a not so innocent conversation. To Damian and Marinette, every word had a secret meaning. 

“Dami, I think we should go out tonight. Get some fresh air. We haven’t gone out in a few weeks.” Marinette smiled. 

“Well we’ve been so busy with our families we haven’t gotten a lot of down time to chill.” Damian said. 

“I know, I just wish we could go back to the way things were before all of this crazy family business.” Marinette sighed. 

“We will Angel. I promise.” Damian said with a soft smile.

Marinette smiled before getting out of her seat and sitting next to Damian. She placed a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Damian tried to keep his blush down as he ran his fingers through Marinette’s hair. 

“We should go to the park when we get back home.” Marinette smiled. 

“Of course Angel.” Damian smiled as he kissed the top of her head. 

Marinette’s giggle seemed to lighten up the room as her angelic laughter filled the room. A few people turned their heads to see the couple. It was clear to all that was around them that there was love in their eyes. 

Damian kissed Marinette’s head again. “He’s on the move. My suits back in the room. You follow him and I’ll meet you.” Damian handed Marinette a small device and an earpiece. “It’s a tracker to let me know where you are. You leave and I’ll leave in a minute.” 

Marinette nodded and got up and left the table. Damian left a minute later to change into his suit. Anything the two said or heard was heard by the other through the earpiece. 

Marinette was walking down a popular hallway when she was grabbed from the side. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a storage closet. 

“Hello again, miss.” Marinette saw that it was her target and decided to play along. 

“Please Monsieur. My boyfriend is very overprotective.” Marinette said in a thick French accent. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. Let’s have a little fun. You’re such a pretty thing after all. Almost like someone sent from above.” The man said as he pressed Marinette against the wall. 

“You promise to be careful?” Marinette asked, directing the question to Damian. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’ll show you the time of your life.” The man smirked. 

“Sorry sir, but that’s not going to happen.” Robin growled. 

Marinette quickly made her escape and found an empty hall to transform in. 

“He’s taken care of.” Robin grumbled as Ladybug ran up to him. 

“Is he dead or is he unconscious?” Marinette teased. 

“He’s lucky I have self control.” Robin grumbled before taking the man out to the back entrance to give him to the cops. 

Ladybug used her yo-yo and carried Robin up to the roof for a few minutes before she brought the two down to their balcony that was thankfully unlocked. Marinette dropped her transformation as she stepped into the room and Damian walked into his room to change and came out minutes later. 

“Does the team know?” Damian asked. 

“Yes. The shipment should be there in a few hours so their hanging low. The jet’s at the airport so we can leave shortly.” Marinette said as she started to bring her bags into the entrance hall. 

“Okay, let me grab my things and we can check out.” Damian said. 

Within minutes they were taking a taxi to the airport and we’re getting onto the private jet. Marinette took a seat next to the window and Damian sat next to her. 

“Dami, what are we?” Marinette asked softly. 

“I don’t understand.” Damian said, confused. 

“Are we just friends?” Marinette asked softly. 

“I don’t want to be just friends. But I’m willing to be anything you want me to be. I liked you for years, there’s just something about you that’s hypnotizing. You’re a strong, beautiful, passionate and kind person who can light up any room. You’ve known what I was before I was left with my father and not once have you judged me for my past. You’re a natural leader who could have people trust you immediately. Everything you do is no less than extraordinary because of who you are. You are a literal angel, the sunshine of Gotham.” Damian said with a soft smile. 

“Dami.” Marinette’s eyes started to water as she smiled at Damian’s words. “You mean everything to me.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?” Damian asked. 

“Yes.” Marinette said softly before hugging Damian. 

“Pixie-pop!” Jason smiled as Marinette and Damian walked into the manor. 

“Hi Jay. How was the Joker/arms deliverer takedown?” Marinette asked. 

“Oh it was fine. How was your trip?” Jason asked as he slung an arm over Marinette’s shoulder. 

“It was interesting.” Marinette giggled. 

“How so?” 

“Angel was assaulted by the arms dealer, I beat the shit out of him in seconds. He was pathetic in a one on one match.” Damian huffed before walking to his room. 

“I’m feeling a bit tired. I’m going to go lay down. I’ll see you at dinner.” Marinette smiled as she followed Damian towards the rooms. 

“Miss Marinette, dinner shall be ready in a few minutes.” Alfred said from the door. 

Marinette covered Damian’s mouth before he could speak. “Thank you Alfred. I’ll be down shortly.” Marinette didn’t take her hand off of Damian’s mouth for a few moments. “Are you trying to get us caught?”

“Sorry Angel, old habits.” Damian shrugged. 

“Well you’ll have to get out of that one. Pass me a shirt?” Marinette asked as she got out of bed. 

“Do you want one of mine or one of yours Angel?” Damian teased. 

“If you want your brothers to know what we’re doing then give me your shirt and you can go down the hall, past Jason’s door shirtless to get yourself a new shirt.” Marinette smirked. 

“You play dirty.” Damian mumbled before kissing Marinette softly. 

“You said you love me.” Marinette smiled. 

“And I do.” Damian said softly. “Get ready. Text my brothers saying you want to show them pictures from the trip or something so I can get out without running into them.” 

“Okay, but you have to go back to your room.” Marinette smiled. 

“And why’s that?” Damian said as he put on his shirt. 

“So that I can wake you up. You said you locked your door before you came in here. Run in there and I’ll tell Alfred I can grab you when you don’t come down.” Marinette said as she sent a text to the older Wayne brothers. 

“You are very devious, Angel.” Damian smirked. 

“Don’t forget it.” Marinette said before skipping out of her room. 

“Hey Pixie-pop. Have you seen Demon Spawn? I think he locked himself away in his room to finish some paperwork. Alfred knocked on his door but he didn’t answer.” Jason said as Marinette walked into the room. 

“I haven’t. But I can go get him if you want.” Marinette smiled innocently. 

“Sure, Alfred’s putting the food on the table.” Jason shrugged before heading into the dining room. 

Marinette walked to Damian’s room and knocked. “Dami, it’s time for dinner.” 

“I’m coming Angel. Hey, I think I dropped one of my knives, can you help me look quick?” Damian asked as he opened the door. 

“Dami, it’s time for dinner.” Marinette giggled. 

“It’ll just take a sec.” Damian smirked. 

“Fine. Make it quick.” Marinette rolled her eyes before walking into Damian’s room. “Where do you think you last saw it?” 

Damian smiled and pressed soft kisses on Marinette’s neck. “Can’t remember.”

“Oh really?” Marinette smiled. “Did you forget that Mar’i is here?” 

Damian kisses Marinette one more time before walking out of the room and into the dining room. 

“Uncle Dami!” Mar’i cheered from her seat. 

“Hey Mar’i, how are you?” Damian asked as he sat next to his niece. 

“I’m great! Momma said that you and Aunty Marinette were on a trip together?” Mar’i asked. 

“We were. Uncle Dami is an interesting flying companion.” Marinette mused. 

“You slept most of the time.” Damian teased. 

“Yes I did.” Marinette smiled. 

“Did you have fun?” Mar’i asked. 

“I think our trip was quite interesting, wouldn’t you say so Dami?” Marinette smiled at Damian. 

“We can put it that way, yes.” Damian sniffed before he began eating. 

Nobody at the table knew what happened during the trip besides them catching the arms dealer. It wasn’t until a few months later that the duo announced that they were dating to the public. Life was good for the Ice King and Sunshine of Gotham.


End file.
